wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom I/X
Pałac grudzieński leżał w głębi starego parku. W końcu siedmnastego stulecia jeden z książąt Gintułtów założył był tę siedzibę na wzór francuski. Z biegiem lat rozrost wielkich drzew zniszczył dawną symetrię ogrodu, a tu i owdzie gaje młodej leszczyny wtargnęły nawet w ulice, gracowane niegdyś z pilnością. Pałac, przebudowany na fundamentach starego zamczyska, otaczały zbiorniki spleśniałej wody. Mury jego były kilkułokciowej grubości, szczególnie na dole, gdzie pozostały izby sklepione jak w więzieniu i okna zakratowane. Grube, ukośne szkarpy, niby potworne nogi, grzęzły w podstępnych wodach starej, głębokiej; obmurowanej fosy. Piętro dopiero, z korynckimi kolumnami i architrawem ozdobionym sztukateriami, było dziełem czasów nowszych. W chwili kiedy Rafał zobaczył pierwszy raz ten dumny pałac, ściany były mocno zdrapane, figury otłuczone, kolumny czarne i ogołocone jak słupy wiorstowe. W głębi parku kryły się tu i owdzie między drzewami murowane i drewniane domki, ozdobne i kształtne. Jeden z takich marszałek przeznaczył młodemu samotnikowi na mieszkanie. Była to chatka o jednej izbie, z wejściem w stylu gotyckim i oknem jak w kaplicy. Nade drzwiami stało w niszy popiersie Wenus z zielonymi oczodołami i utrąconym nosem, osłaniającej wstydliwie łono zapleśniałe i mchem wilgotnym porosłe. Tuż ciągnęła w gąszcze szeroka, błotnista droga. Nad dziwnym domkiem wznosiły się sokory, lipy, a za oknem zwieszała aż do ziemi gałęzie przecudna, wyniosła brzoza. Wprost z tegoż okna widać było głęboką aleję, która dokądś, jakby w ziemię, zanurzała się i kryła. Rafał nie mógł od niej oderwać oczu. Nigdy nic podobnego w życiu swym nie widział. Bardziej niż pałac, niż przepych książęcego dworu przemówił do niego magnackim urokiem ten szpaler. Kiedy młody samotnik pierwszy raz wszedł tam, z cicha stawiając nieśmiałe kroki, otaczał go lęk rozkoszny w swej natarczywości, prawie bolesna żądza poznania tajemnic tego miejsca, przywłaszczenia sobie wiadomości o tym, co tu było. Głębokie marzenia wypływały z cieniów tych drzew i, przemieniając się niemal w kształty, w osoby prześlicznych kobiet, niemal w figury dziewic z cudnymi włosami, cicho idące po twardej, gliniastej ziemi, znikały od uderzeń zimnego rzutu oka. Drzewa nad tym ciennikiem i w głębi parku, z dala stojące głuchym, dumnym, uprzywilejowanym zastępem, zdawały się nie rosnąć, nie wznosić, nie dźwigać z tej ziemi, lecz na skrzydłach lecieć ku niebu. Śliskie, pręgowane pnie grabów o barwie żmii strzelały w górę, wyginając się wężowo jak gibkie i zwinne race, które pod chmurami rozpryskują się w deszcz liści, w płomyki konarów. Prawdziwie w chmurach były ich wierzchołki. A lipy! Lipy, z których każda miała kilkaset lat, o pniach zakutych w kolczugi grubaśne, powleczone ze strony północnej siwą patyną mchu... W jednym miejscu stał dąb zwany łabędziem" dla kształtu pnia wygiętego jak szyja ptasia. Ogromna dziedzina jego zasępionych konarów, gałęzi, prętów i liści rozepchnęła knieję brzóz, sokór, brzostów, topól i lip. Oczy ze czcią i pokorą spoczywały na jego pniu, bulwach, gnatach, sękach, jakichś potwornych ranach i bliznach... Do tej alei spływało z góry światło zielone, jakby do groty lodowca Rodanu. Pierwszą noc Rafał spędził wśród uczuć najdziwniejszych. Położenie w liczbie uczestników tego dworu nabawiało go trwogi i niepewności, a zarazem ten cały rozhukany, a tak nowy świat ciągnął ku sobie z nieprzełamaną siłą. Dopiero nad ranem usnął snem twardym. Gdy się obudził, znalazł koło swego łóżka tackę z przyborem do kawy i z bułkami. Kawa była wystygła, ale Rafał pochłonął ją żarłocznie. Obawa trzymała go na miejscu, więc przed samym sobą udawał, że jest senny, znużony, choć pragnął zetknąć się z owym światem, ujrzeć go i poznać. Kiedy tak wahał się i namyślał, oszklone drzwi uchyliły się i wsunął przez nie głowę kozaczek w suto szamerowanej liberii. Spostrzegłszy, że Rafał nie śpi, wszedł do izby i rzekł: — Pan marszałek kłania się i prosi do obiadu... — Do obiadu? — krzyknął śpioch z przerażeniem. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się chytrze i dodał: — Zaraz będą podawać. Rafał wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął się gorączkowo ubierać. Wkrótce był gotów i z niecierpliwością tysiąc razy szarpał na sobie, poprawiał, obciągał i czyścił zniszczone odzienie. Widział w oddali, naprzeciwko pałacu, stoły zastawione pod cieniem dębów tak grubych, że ledwie czterech ludzi objąć by zdołało ich pnie, a tak rozłożystych, że rzucały cień na ćwierć dziedzińca. Uwijało się tam kilkunastu lokajów w liberyjnych frakach, kozaków w pąsowych kabatach z galonami i herbowymi blachy, biegali pachołkowie i kuchciki. Wkrótce ozwał się dzwonek i z rozmaitych stron, a przede wszystkim z pałacu, pociągnęło ku stołom kilkadziesiąt osób. Chłopak, zahukany w domu i szkole, wprost drżał na myśl, że ma się złączyć z tym obcym mu tłumem, ale jednocześnie prostował się i przybierał pozę "równego wojewodzie". W pewnej chwili głośno otwarł drzwi i poszedł śmiało ku stołom. Nikt na niego uwagi nie zwrócił. Panował tam gwar jak w ulu. Słychać było śmiechy, okrzyki i wesołą rozmowę, przeważnie w języku francuskim prowadzoną. Usłyszawszy te dźwięki ledwie zrozumiałe Rafał ścierpł w głębi. Za chwilę zbliżył się już tak, że zaczęto zwracać na niego uwagę. Ten i ów rzucił okiem i ani myślał przerywać rozmowy. Jednej twarzy znajomej! Od grupy do grupy Rafał posuwał się dystyngowanymi półzwroty, z uśmiechem głupio-niedbałym, prezentując swój wyszarzany kostium. Ani jednej twarzy znajomej! Miejsca zajmowano z hałasem, wśród wesołych śmiechów, spojrzeń wiele mówiących i żywej rozmowy. Rafał błyskawicowo przeczuwał ostatnią chwilę, która miała nadejść za mgnienie oka: stojący sam jeden zostanie poza krzesłami! Cóż wtedy? Krew mu uderzyła do głowy... Zostać między lokajstwem... Czyż z powrotem wracać do swej kryjówki? Głowa mu pękała z rozpaczy: nie widział już nigdzie miejsca wolnego! Wreszcie, gdy owa ostatnia chwila nadeszła i gdy w rzeczy samej ze stojącymi włosami i oczyma krwią zalanymi szedł omdlałym krokiem poza plecami osób siedzących, ktoś się podniósł przy drugim końcu stołu i jął go wskazywać lokajom. Rafał odetchnął. Wkrótce siedział już na krześle i zatopił oczy w talerzu. Słyszał tylko huk w głowie i bicie serca. Nierychło podniósł łyżkę do ust. Zrazu tak miał wzrok zmącony, że gdyby naprzeciwko siedział znajomy, nie byłby go poznał. Kiedy się nieco z położeniem oswoił, zaczął wodzić oczyma po tłumie. Przede wszystkim uderzyła go obecność kobiet o rysach jakby cudzych, twarzach ciemnych, smagłych, oczach czarnych i płonących, kobiet bardzo pięknych i porywających ku sobie. Damy te były wystrojone i mówiły po francusku, toteż Rafał domyślił się, że to muszą być owe "emigrantki", na które tak wyrzekała kołtuniasta szlachta po dworach. Obok jednej z Francuzek, a najpiękniejszej, bokiem do niej siedział książę Gintułt. Oczy miał utkwione w twarz tej sąsiadki, a na wargach uśmiech, który Rafałowi wydał się szczególnie sympatycznym. W bliskości siedziały siostry księcia, podobne do niego bardzo, szczególnie trzecia, ostatnia z brzegu. Była to jeszcze dziewczynka, jeszcze nie panna, lat może szesnastu. Przynajmniej robiono z niej młódkę. Miała włosy jasne, tak jasne jak ziarno dojrzałej sandomierskiej pszenicy. Przecudne, subtelne rysy, proste a wykwintne, drgały ciągłym śmiechem. Oczy szafirowe, czyste i ogromne jak firmament, otwierały się ze zdumieniem, wlepiały bez ruchu w twarz starszego brata, z którym nieustannie szeptem rozmawiała — i oto dawał się słyszeć wybuch śmiechu tak niepowstrzymanego, że cały stół wpadał w wesołość, sam nie wiedząc czemu. Chuda Angielka, siedząca obok tej ślicznej blondynki, zwracała wówczas swą długą głowę i na chwilę śmiech panieński przycichał. Obydwoje, brat i siostra, przybierali uroczyste miny, żeby za chwilę zwrócić na się oczy pełne wrzątku wesołości. Jeden jakiś wyraz, dźwięk cichego słowa wyrywał nową kaskadę, nowy, jeszcze bardziej głośny wybuch. W pewnych momentach, gdy śmieszka najbardziej zanosiła się swym przecudnym cha-cha-cha, książę Gintułt odwracał z trudem oczy od swej sąsiadki i wesołe, wilgotne od wzruszeń źrenice zwracał na rozbawioną siostrę z szeptem: — Eli... Nie wiadomo wszakże było, czy potępia tę zbyt głośną wesołość, czy tylko prosi uprzejmie zebranych, żeby piękna jeszcze długo mogła się tak śmiać bez przeszkody. Ale nie tylko brat księżniczki miał w oczach ów szczególny wyraz. Wszyscy, na kogokolwiek Rafał zwrócił ukradkiem spojrzenie, byli zajęci jedną jedyną sprawą — i właśnie owym radosnym weselem dziewczęcym. Na pozór wiodąc między sobą stateczne rozmowy, wszyscy mężczyźni, widać to było w ich twarzach, myślami i uczuciami krążyli obok prześlicznej. Dla jednych było to skrytą rozkoszą, dla innych skrytą boleścią, a dla wszystkich oderwaniem się od spraw, którymi na pozór żyli. Nawet starzy ludzie nad czymś głęboko dumali. Odraza i głuchy na wszystko zabójca-żal marszczył ich czoła. Cóż warte było życie całe? — mówiły te zmarszczki — po co istnieć tyle lat, skoro się wiek swój cały spędziło bez tego, co jest wszystkim, bez niej? Na twarzach młodzieży leżała bladość męki. Rafał uczuł, że jest w jakimś zamkniętym kole, które sekretnie duma i z rozpaczą śni. Jakoby muzyka niedosłyszalna, tajemnicza, przepływała wskroś tego grona potęga, władza, tyrania piękności. Każdy ruch dziewczątka odbijał się w oczach patrzących jako uniesienie. Ruchy te były niewysłowione. Odzwierciadlało się w nich wszystko życie duszy. To, co każdy człowiek chowa w zamkniętej skrzyni, u niej stało w oczach, w ustach, na czole, w drgnięciach brwi i ust. Była samym weselem i dreszczem szczęścia, a biegł od niej na ludzi smutek i udręczenie. Rafał nie widział wcale, kto siedzi przy nim. Jeszcze nie ukończył zanoszenia z sakramentalnym namaszczeniem zupy do ust, gdy wtem gruby głos zaskrzeczał tuż nad jego uchem: — A cóż u Boga Ojca tak asan wodzisz za tą łyżką oczyma, jakbyś się bał, żeby ci jej ręka do ucha nie zaniosła? Młodzieniec podniósł oczy i ujrzał obok siebie długie oblicze z włosami i wąsiskami zwieszającymi się z niego jak z buńczuka. — Jesteś asan, jak słyszę, bratem onego, Panie mu ta świeć, filozofa z Wygnanki, Olbromskiego. — A jestem. — Pięknie u Boga Ojca brat waści gospodarzył na tej wioszczynie, nie ma co mówić! — Jak to? — A tożem patrzał, bo obok niego na Polińcu od lat siedzę. Chłopów, farmazon, rozpuścił, rozamorował, że mu na pole wychodzili jak z łaski, i koniec końców do garnka nie miał co włożyć. Rafał wrzał wszystek od niewymownej złości, która nie mogła wydobyć się na zewnątrz. Milczał z oczyma wlepionymi w pusty talerz. — Cóż asan milczysz? Prawdę mówię, choć i gorzką. — Ja nie wiem, czy to prawda. — Nie wiesz. No i pewnie. Wąsów asan całych nie masz, to skądżebyś miał znać się na całej prawdzie! Ale nie o to idzie... Słuchaj no, mości panie, gdzież to zamierzacie podziać owe graciny nieboszczyka ze dwora, choć ich ta tyle, żeby żydowska koza uciągnęła? Zabierzecie toto w Sandomierszczyznę? Widziałem tam chomąta, siodło, rzemienia fornalskiego coś niecoś. Kiepskie to wszystko, ale jakby niedrogo, tobym kupił. Mówili mi tu, że to niby asan dysponujesz, jak i co. — Zabierzemy do domu. — A to zabierajcie wnet, bo ja w tych dniach dwór zajmę. — Waszmość pan niby? — A ja. Cóż się wasanu nie widzi? Ja, Chłuka z Polińca. Tak waran napisz do swoich, że Nikodem Chłuka z Polińca bierze onę Wygnankę od księcia w dzierżawę. Folwark gałgan, ale że to blisko... A i o te chomąta się spytaj, tobym kupił, jeśli niedrogo, młynek bym to samo kupił, a nawet i te szkapska... — Ja napiszę, a teraz wszystkim się opiekuje Michcik. — He, opiekun! Faworyt... Dawno ja na tego draba mam chrapkę. Czapki gałgan nie zdejmuje ze łba przede mną. Folwark waści brat rozpaprał, chłopa zepsuł na nic... — Folwark nieboszczyk rozpaprał! A ziemię to kto darł spod jałowców? — Widzicie, jaki to asan masz rezon w potrzebie! A nawet powiem: prawdę ci się udało chwycić za uszy. To jedno ten nieboszczyk, Panie mu ta świeć, zrobił. Chłopa zepsuł na nic, ale to do odrobienia, to ta już moja rzecz. Co zaś do ziemi, to nie można powiedzieć: wyprawił ziemi niemało! Gdzie dawniej, jak ludzie zapamiętają, trznadle się jeno gziły, teraz owies jak mur. — A staw to nie brat wyszlamował? Młyn puścił, upust wystawił, rowy porznął? — Nawet i to, powiedzmy, prawda. W chwili, gdy się ta rozmowa toczyła, zabrzmiał znowu upajający szczebiot śmiechu księżniczki. Szlachcic Chłuka przerwał frazes, który miał wyrzucić, i wiechy swych wąsów zwrócił w stronę "jasnego" końca stołu. Sapał długo i tłamsił w sobie jakieś wzdychania, a w końcu rzekł do Rafała: — Ta się śmieje, hę? — Jakaż to piękna bardzo! — zdradził się młodzik. — Pewnie, że piękna. — Co to za włosy! — A i to, powiedzmy, prawda. Świeci się bestia człowiekowi w, ślepiach, jak ten miesiąc po nocy. — A jakie to oczy!... — Waść byś jej dał radę — chy! Jezus ci Maria! — Co też to waszmość pan!... Wstyd doprawdy... — Asan mi powiesz! Znam ja się na was, dryblasy Myślałby kto, że się do korda porwie, tak się przecie zsierdził, a ślepie mu ogniem zioną jak czubatemu diabłowi. — Kto to jest taki? — cicho szepnął Rafał. — Jakże, u Boga Ojca, to asan książęcą łyżką książęcą zupę zawijasz, a nie wiesz tego, kto to jest taki! Toż Gintułtówna, młodego siostra, najmłodsza. Elżbieta jej. Ależ dzieucha! Że się też to pod szlachecką strzechą nie urodzi taka... Już by o nią dziesięciu czuby se powyrywało i ślepie na nic podbiło. Tu będzie wyczekiwała na swego, aż ci osmętnieje z tego, jako wierzba u drogi. Wtedy przylezie wywłoka abo i zgoła Francuz... — Księżniczka Elżbieta... — powtórzył Rafał z przedziwnym upojeniem wewnętrznym i z drobiazgową uwagą, jak gdyby przywłaszczał sobie na zawsze śliczną melodię, przypadkiem w smutku zasłyszaną. Do samego końca obiadu Rafał siedział jak na szpilkach. Mnóstwo myśli kłóciło się w jego głowie i przemknęło bardzo wiele postanowień. Nikodem Chłuka kładł mu w głowę Bóg wie jakie wiadomości i głośno wyrzekał, kiedy Rafał ledwo piąte przez dziesiąte rozumiał. Skoro ruszono od stołu, marszałek dworu skinął na Rafała, przywołał go do siebie i oświadczył, że książę życzy sobie z nim mówić. Wezwał zaraz jednego z lokajów i polecił mu zaprowadzić młodego panicza do gabinetu, gdy się tam książę uda. Sporo jednak upłynęło czasu, nim ta chwila nadeszła. Książę, otoczony gronem pięknych pań, poszedł na spacer do parku i znikł między drzewami. Rafał wyglądał jego powrotu z głębi swej izby, nie spuszczając oka z głównego wejścia pałacu. Nareszcie, a miało się już ku wieczorowi, wyfraczony sługus wszedł do stancji z grubiańskim prawie zawiadomieniem, że książę jest u siebie. Rafał poszedł za nim przez szereg sal, z których jedne były mozaikowane, purpurowe ze złoconymi gzemsami i z pysznymi stiukami na stropie, inne w barwach ciemnych, adamaszkowe z listewkami, albo bladoniebieskie. Przechodził jak we śnie obok wielkich obrazów, z których spoglądały na niego nagie kobiety, otwierały się krajobrazy zupełnie wyrwane ze snu, walczyły dziwaczne chimery, ucztowali bogowie... Oszołomiony przepychem naczyń i mebli, które zdawały się być stworzonymi dla świątyni, brązowych żyrandolów, wielkich porcelanowych waz, lustrzanych okien, pięknością podłóg wysadzanych marketerią z hebanu, cytryny i żółtego bukszpanu, skromnym i niespodzianie przyjemnym pięknem drzwi i odrzwiów z mahoniu, olśniony widokiem grup marmurowych i kominków z rzeźbami, usiłował zachować na twarzy wyraz doskonałej obojętności, jak gdyby te rzeczy, pierwszy raz widziane, wcale mu obce i dziwne nie były. Tymczasem gdziekolwiek zwrócił oko, spostrzegał coś, co przykuwało do miejsca, chwytało za ramiona, wabiło ku sobie, jak kobiecy uśmiech, a nieraz jak pocałunek. Niewymowna rozkosz zastępowała tu drogę na każdym kroku. Rafał czuł bolesną, aż do zemsty podniecającą mękę-uwielbienie. Straszna praca, niewysłowione katusze tworzenia ideału piękności w twardym kamieniu, w drogocennym drzewie, pot wysiłku i łzy wiecznego zawodu artystów, gnanych przez przymus, przez ciężką pańszczyznę twórczości, ogarniały go postrachem. To niedościgłe nigdy piękno, wyrwawszy się z powrozów pracy, czekało tu w utajeniu od dawien dawna, czyhało w obrazach, w porfirowych stolikach, we drzwiach tajemniczo okutych, w próżnych krzesłach, w wąskich, skromnie przepysznych kanapkach, tęskniąc za uwielbieniem tyle nocy i dni. Kiedy niekiedy dostrzegał w ogromnych lustrach swą postać w wyszarzanym ubraniu z werdragonowego sukienka i wówczas niewymowna awersja do własnej postury, rozpaczliwa wzgarda dla swych rąk wiszących jak bijaki cepów, nóg, głowy, ślepiów i nosa oblewała go całego ukropem. W pewnym małym saloniku, stosunkowo skromnie urządzonym, służący kazał Rafałowi oczekiwać. Gdy grube łydki fagasa przestały migać na posadzkach, a szelest jego pantofli oddalił się zupełnie, Rafał usiadł w głębokim fotelu i zasunął się w siebie, zagrzebał się sam w sobie. Spojrzeniami sięgającymi do dna przejrzał wszystko, co dotychczas wiedział i widział, czym był, co się z nim działo, co na świecie znaczył. Śmiech podnosił się z jego piersi, śmiech przemądrzały i bezlitosny. Nie wydobył się na wargi, tylko jak fala wzdęta przez wicher krótko zahuczał i ustał. Ociężałe spojrzenie weszło w głąb tego szeregu sal, cicho, sennie drzemiących w rozkoszy. Naokół było cicho jak w świątyni. I oto niespodzianie gdzieś za trzecimi drzwiami rozległ się śmiech, ów jedyny na ziemi... Rafał zakrył twarz dłońmi i słuchał w zachwycie. Liczne, wesołe głosy jak burza zbliżały się, aż wreszcie zabrzmiały w sąsiednim saloniku. Półuchylone drzwi dawały Rafałowi możność uczestniczenia w tym, co się tam działo. Jak wiosenne gędziolenie ptaków śpiewały radosne, drgające życiem, zdrowiem, weselem okrzyki najmłodszych sióstr księcia, ich towarzyszek i przyjaciółek. Jedna z nich wołała: — Koniecznie jeux de société! Koniecznie... Jeux desprit — to nudne. Zupełnie jak lekcja gramatyki. — Jak to? Le secrétaire? — Nie, nie! Jeux desprit, jeux dexercice — to zupełne lekcje. — Więc dobrze... — A może by najlepiej — Jeux de poules. Co myślicie? Na przykład: Chnif-chnof-chnorum? Co? — Nie, nie! Jeux de société! — domagała się księżniczka Elżbieta kapryśnym głosem, roztopionym w śmiechu. — No, więc dobrze... Decydujmy! — Zaczynamy... — Czy są wszyscy? — Kto się spóźni, sam sobie winę przypisze. — Bawimy się... — Mówcie! Co kto życzy? — Ja proponuję Le corbillon... — ozwał się głos pierwszy. — Ja Les propos interrompus... '' — ''Monsieur le Curé! — La toilette. — Czekajcie, czekajcie! Tyle żądań... Głosujmy jak na sejmiku. — Ja chcę koniecznie — l'Avocat. Koniecznie, bardzo koniecznie ! ... — Kto jest za Avoca''t? — Nie, nie! ''Avoca''t— to nieprzyjemne. Lepiej już ''La toilette albo Combien vaut l'orge? — A może by Le Capucin? To zabawne. Pamiętacie Kamila w postaci capuchon, a Cecylkę jako'' la barbe''? — Spróbujmy naprzód La toilette. — No, dobrze! La toilette! Wszyscy się zgadzają? — Wszyscy... — Wszyscy! — Tout le monde est assis... '' — Już jestem gotów! — Ja będę ''le miroir... Lubię, żeby we mnie patrzono — cha-cha!... — Ja la boîte Ĺa rouge... — Skryta, skryta buatka!... — Ja la boîte Ĺa poudre... — Eli będzie la boîte Ĺa mouches... '' — A Kamil — ''le flacon! — Ach, to wyborne, Kamilek — le flacon! — Cecylka, czekajcie, czekajcie: Le faux chignon... — Gabriel — le fer Ĺa friser. '' Rafał, ogarnięty przez ciekawość, zapomniał, gdzie jest. Śniło mu się, że i on uczestniczy w tej zabawie. Siedząc nieruchomo w swoim fotelu, widział w szczelinie między nie domkniętymi połowami drzwi środek salonu, gdzie śliczne dorastające panienki z twarzami cherubinów, otulone w lekkie muśliny i gazy zsunęły szczelnie małe fotele i utworzyły zwarte koło. Nogi ich, ustawione na dywanie, niecierpliwiły się, oczy rozsypywały iskry, z ust sfruwał śmiech, a obnażone ramiona podnosiło gwałtowne drżenie. Dźwięczny głos najmłodszego księcia Kamila rozlegał się jak delikatny rozkaz: — ''Madame demande son ter Ĺa friser! '' Ktoś zerwał się z miejsca, a zajęła je osoba stojąca na środku. — ''Madame demande son faux chignon! '' Znowu szelest i śmiechy. — ''Madame demande son miroir! '' — ''Madame demande toute la toilette! — zawołał książę Kamil. Foteliki rozsunęły się na wsze strony i tout le monde z wrzawą, szelestem i śmiechem przemieniał miejsca. Oklaski i śmiechy jak grad obsypały jedną z uczestniczek, która została w kole. Rafał nie spostrzegł się, kiedy nie domknięte drzwi szybko się otwarły. Księżniczka Elżbieta wybiegła z nich i stanęła na progu. Spostrzegła była widać Rafała dość już dawno, ale nie przestawała śmiać się. Uczyniła to dlatego, jak się domyślał, ażeby dać mu poznać, że ledwie go widzi. Wstał niezgrabnym ruchem, ukłonił się z sandomierską (od strony Klimontowa) elegancją, coś nawet wymamrotał, czego by sam nie umiał powtórzyć raz drugi. Księżniczka przez chwilę na kogoś jak gdyby czekała... Nikt nie nadchodził. Prześliczna, niewiarogodnie urocza, nie śmiała się już. Rysy jej zmieniły się do niepoznania. Twarz przybrała wyraz chłodu i powagi, ale nie wyuczony, nie chwilowy, och, nie! Rafał uczuł się tym wyrazem zmiażdżony, zabity na duszy. Uczuł tę instynktowną dumę, wyniosłe, obojętne spojrzenie i, co najgorsza, ów grzeczny, łaskawy, pański uśmiech, gdy z wolna odwróciła się i wyszła do sąsiedniego pokoju zamykając drzwi za sobą. Przepłynął przed nim widok ślicznej szyi i ramion ż lekka odkrytych, wzniesionej głowy, na której każdy włos był nicią lśniącego złota. Wówczas przez chwilę czuł coś bardziej jeszcze niż ów śmiech cudzego, nieprzełamanego, wrogiego w swych piersiach. Skoczyć ku niej, chwycić rękoma to królewskie, miękkie złoto. Rzucić ją przed siebie na kolana... Stał obok swego fotela jak na płytach rozpalonego żelaza. Wyszedłby był, wyleciał stamtąd bez czapki, jak wówczas ze szkół, ale na myśl, że może się jeszcze spotkać z tą panną, że jeszcze raz, w taki sam sposób, może jej osobą swoją przerwać śmiech, zepsuć chwilę radości, nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Spojrzał na swe buty, na rękawy kubraka i znowu usłyszał w sobie wybuch dźwigający się z samego dna. Stał tak długo, wpychając sobie ohydną wzgardę w piersi, gdy wtem drzwi boczne uchyliły się. Stał w nich książę Gintułt. Na ustach-miał półuśmiech taki sam jak siostra. Ruchem grzecznym, ale przewidującym chwile dużej nudy, wezwał Rafała do pokoju, z którego wyszedł przed chwilą, i wskazał mu miejsce. Sam chodził chwilę tam i sam. — Czy waćpan pisałeś do rodziców o śmierci brata? -zapytał nareszcie. — Pisałem. — Jednak nikt nie przyjechał? — Nikt. — A jakże waćpan sądzisz: czy przyjadą później? — Nie zdaje mi się. Mam zamiar odesłać rzeczy pozostałe po bracie do domu... — Tak, tak! To będzie najlepiej. Co się da, na miejscu sprzedać. Ja wydam mojemu komisarzowi polecenie, żeby ta sprzedaż... A może już wydałem?... Zaraz sobie przypomnę... A sam nie jedź. Zostań tu lepiej, u mnie. Przyjrzysz się trochę światu, później zobaczymy, jak i co. Nieprawdaż? Rafał skłonił się pokornie. — Trzeba tylko — mówił książę zniecierpliwiony i prędkim głosem — ogarnąć się, ubrać po ludzku. Tak nie sposób! Jak to już mówiłem, brat waćpana ma, to jest miał u mnie pieniądze. Pożyczył mi sumę... Weźże je sobie, tę trochę uciułanych dusiów, i spraw odzienie podług mody i naszego tu zwyczaju... To tam marszałek... Mówiąc to książę zarumienił się z lekka, wydobył z otwartej szuflady biurka sakiewkę ze złotem i podał ją Rafałowi. Chwilę trwało kłopotliwe milczenie. Wreszcie książę, jakby ociągając się, rzekł znowu: — Brat waści był mi przyjacielem i powiernikiem za dawniejszych lat służby obozowej. Dlatego to dyskursy nasze miały nieraz charakter ostry dla tych, którzy nie znali bliskiego stosunku. Może to i waści wydało się niemiłym, żem dość ostro, dość cierpko przymawiał bratu... wtedy... Rafał trwożliwie, na poły potakująco, na poły przecząc, coś mruknął. — Nie trzeba o tym w ogóle mówić z nikim... — z cicha rzekł książę — bo to ludzie zaraz by roznieśli po świecie, jakobyśmy się z nieboszczykiem poróżnili. Sam waść wiesz, że rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie, aczkolwiek dyskutując... Rafał znowu niewyraźnie potwierdził. — Nade wszystko nie należy nic mówić rodzicom, unikać wszelkich ekswisceracji w tym przedmiocie. Mogliby w żalu wyobrazić sobie... — O, ja nic, mości książę... — Tak, tak — rzekł pan uśmiechając się dziwacznie. — Gdy się waść pobawisz i poznasz nieco świata, sam się przekonasz, żem dobrze radził zmarłemu. Zamilkł i z wolna ślicznymi ruchy zaczął chodzić po kobiercu tam i z powrotem. Przez chwilę zatrzymał się u otwartego okna i patrzał w głąb dzikiego ogrodu. — Kochałem go... — rzekł cicho. — Już go nie ma na świecie. Horror, horror! Nie dopowiedziana sentencja, nie wyłożony ostatni, najdobitniejszy efekt prawdy, a jego już nie ma. Już go nie ma wcale! Ani nie zaprzeczy, ani tymi oczyma, co to... nie spojrzy. Ani po swojemu nie zmilczy. Garsteczka popiołu i tyle. Och, Boże! Podniósł na Rafała oczy szklane i twarz porzniętą nagłymi bruzdami, starszą o wiele, wiele lat. Chwilę tak przyglądał mu się z uwagą, jakby teraz dopiero spostrzegł, że tu ktoś stoi i że go słucha. Uśmiechnął się wreszcie owym uśmiechem wdzianym na twarz jak maska, uśmiechem przyjęć. Czekał. Młodzieniec zrozumiał, że może nareszcie odejść. Ukłonił się ruchem pewnym, zgrabniejszym daleko bardziej niż poprzednio, i ściskając w ręce garść dukatów w jedwabnej sakiewce, pełen wzruszenia szedł przez wspaniałe sale. Kategoria:Popioły